How to Become the Coolest Girl at School
Introduction Becoming the coolest girl at school requires practice, lots of natural ability, tons of money, and time. It is almost impossible for most people to become the coolest girl at school. But by following these steps, you can easily reach your goal. Steps 1 - Start by wearing cool clothes. Only shop at expensive, brand-name places such as Wet Seal, Aeropostale, H & M, etc. Never buy a clothing item that is less than $10. If you can afford it, go on a major shopping spree and buy a new wardrobe. Buy lots of skinny jeans, very colorful tops, and TONS and TONS of accessories. 2 - Never go anywhere without perfect hair and make-up. Every day, spend at least 40 minutes doing your hair and make-up (preferably 1 to 1 1/2 hours). Visit the hair salon often. And also, get pedicures and manicures done at least 2x a week. Only buy designer brand hair supplies and make-up. No exceptions. 3 - Hang out with the coolest kids at school. Even that means dumping your old friends, do it. Never even consider talking to the geeks. If you can, even avoid looking at them. If by chance you come in contact with one of the geeks, look bored while they talk to you and then gossip about them to EVERYONE just so no one knows you are being nice to them. 4 - Get a boyfriend ASAP!!! Even if you have to ask the boy yourself, do it. Do not ask the guy you like unless he is the cutest, most popular boy at school. Even while you are in a relationship, make sure to be slightly flirtacious with other guys (when your boyfriend isn't looking, of course!). 5 - Fail your classes. Forget about good grades! Don't spend a lot of time doing homework, or better yet, don't even DO your homework! If your parents pester you, spend 1 1/2 to 2 hours do your homework every night. But that's IT. Even 1 minute more could ruin your reputation. Then, of course, complain about your parents with your cool frineds. 6 - Avoid all school activities except dances. When you go to dances, copy what your cool friends do (but not exactly, of course, because then you will be known as a copycat). Slow dance with your boyfriend at every slow dance. If a geek asks you to slow dance, say "Sure" and make him feel embarrassed the entire time by asking him very personal questions. 7 - Brag about EVERYTHING. Brag, brag, brag, and did I mention brag? If you don't brag, then no one will know about your cool stuff. 8 - Get a Facebook, MySpace, email account, cell phone, laptop, and anything else you can think of. Text constantly. Spend most of your time on Facebook or MySpace. Make sure you have at least 500 friends on Facebook and MySpace, but if you want to be SUPER cool, add 1,000 friends. (Whenever you meet someone, ask their name and then add them on Facebook or MySpace. It doesn't matter if you are never going to meet that person again, ADD THEM!!!) Tips (DO NOT really follow these steps unless you are INSANELY desparate to be cool.)